Not The Same Girl
by AngelHope12
Summary: She lost everything and everyone, so she leaves Paris for 3 years. When she comes back, she comes back as Bridgette Miraculous, a famous singer, who has some sass and loves freedom. When she is with her old class again, will problems arrive or will it just be as it was before?
1. With Truth Comes Change

Laying on her bed, with her dark blue, wavy, long hair spread over the cushions, was Marinette. Her eyes were red and puffy; her arms were covered in bruises, the wrists covered in scars and the makeup washing down her face as she continued to cry. "I don't think I can do this anymore Tikki, it's all too much, and I'm alone in the world. No friends or parents, what is the point?" Marinette bawled, to her little friend, lying on her cheek.

"No Mari, you can give up. I am not allowing you to do so, you have an amazing destiny and this is not it," Tikki instructed, not wanting to ever lose her friend. Tikki wiped some of the tears, falling down Marinette's cheeks.

"What am I supposed to do then? Everyone, besides Mrs Bustier treats me horribly, I just cannot handle it anymore. They all see an enemy, a girl who just is not worth it and they are all right," Marinette sobbed, her cheeks drenched in tears now.

"No Marinette, they are not right. All I see right now is a girl, who is strong, brave and will not give up. If you do not want to stay here, how about we go to a different place, somewhere else, somewhere different," Tikki suggested, when Marinette heard the last part, she froze. She had not thought of leaving before. When she heard the idea she did not know what to think, yes, that would be meaning getting away from everything, but she would be leaving behind everything.

"I do not know Tikki; I would be leaving everything here. Everything I have left, to do what find myself again. What if it all blows up in my face, what will I do, where could I go?" Marinette demanded, not knowing what to do and needing some advice.

"You need a break from this, if we went, we would in the moment, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring. You could be away from everything that ever upset you, but it is your choice, what would you like to do," Tikki queried, giving Marinette a small smile and started floating in front of her face.

Marinette sat up, her eyesight floating to a picture in the room. The picture was of her parents and her, at the park a few days before they died. They were all smiling; she told her that no matter what happened they always wanted her to be happy. She wiped her tears away and stood up looking back at Tikki, "I will go," she turned back to the picture. "For them."

Tikki smiled at Marinette's decision, flew over to her cheek, and gave it a big hug. After a while, she let go and spoke happily, "well then, we've got work to do."

At school in the morning, the students of Mrs. Bustier's class were waiting over in an alleyway, waiting for Marinette to arrive. When the bell went, they were all shocked and started flowing into school.

When they reached their homeroom, they all noticed that Mrs. Bustier was there, looking forward until she heard the door. She looked over to them, her face stone cold. "Sit now," she barked, they took no time sitting down at their desks, scarred of Mrs. Bustier behaviour.

She took the roll call, her face still showed anger and everyone else was still confused until she spoke up saying, "Our English lesson is going to be changed today and you are all going to give me a report. On why, my adoptive daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, has been surverly depressed and in a lot of pain for the last few years."

They all just sat there shocked that Marinette had told what has been happening. "Where is that little cry baby anyway, I don't even see her and what do you mean adoptive daughter?" Chloe demanded to know.

"I adopted Marinette, when her parents died 3 years ago. She told me last night that she had decided to leave Paris, to escape all of you. So I Want To Know What Has Caused Her To Leave!" Mrs. Bustier yelled, standing up.

The children just nodded and put their heads down and started writing what had happen from the beginning. It surprised them all, besides Chloe, that it began with 'Chloe told me that…'

After class everyone, but Chloe, catched up after class and sat down at a lunch table. They all had a sad face on. They all know knew the truth and could not believe that they did not see it before.

"You guys all realized it too then, it all started with Chloe and Marinette just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Rose sighed. She knew something was wrong and she did not really want to hurt Marinette, she was forced to.

"How could we do this to Marinette, she was our best friend. She always looked out and cared for us." Mylene cried, leaning on Ivan for support. Everyone just nodded.

"How can we even make it up to her, who knows when we will next see her, it could be years." Alya cried. Everyone now had water streaming from their eyes.

3 years later on a private plane Marinette was sitting there, but this was not the person we had seen years before. She had finally found her passion, her reason to stay. She had finally found her thing and now she had finally have the courage to come back.

"You ready, Bridgette?" Tikki squeaked, sitting on Marinette's shoulder.

"Ready as I will ever be," Marinette/Bridgette replied, giving Tikki a sweet smile. "Paris here I come!"

 **Hello dear readers,**

 **Angel here, you people on Fanfiction, made me rethink my writing and so here is the updated/edited version.**

 **Thanks**

 **Angel**


	2. Back Home

Sitting down at her desk, looking at all the letters from fans. They always sent her loads, they all wanted an answer and she always gave, but sometimes it was just too mush. She was always exhausted when finishing the letters and then the next day there will be a new bunch. Thank god, they did not know about her arrival yet, she got her manager to keep it top secret and so far, no one knew. Looking back down she sighed, "Hey Tikki, do you know any spells for getting things done quicker or something?"

Tikki just gave a sad smile, "Sorry Bridgette, I'm a Kwami not a Genie. I could help if you want me to, I could read out the letters and you could tell me what to write."

Bridgette gave out a small laugh, "And how are you supposed to hold the pen?"

Tikki stared at Bridgette, "at least I offered, next time I will not!"

Bridgette laughed, "Sorry Tikki, I couldn't help it. You are just so cute and tiny." Tikki pouted followed by Marinette sighing.

'Knock, Knock, Knock' went the door. Tikki flew out of sight as fast as lightning and as soon as Bridgette could no longer see her, she welcomed her assistant Amber in.

"Hello Amber, what news do you have for me this time?" Bridgette questioned sweetly, like normal.

Amber gave her a small smile, "your manager has enrolled you for Collège Françoise Dupont while we are here in the winter."

Bridgette smile dropped rapidly, but still had a slight smile for Amber, "Thank you for letting me know, Amber. Do you have my schedule yet?"

Amber shakes her head, "Sorry Bridgette, they will give you a copy on the first day though. Do you not want to go there or something?"

Bridgette still having a slight smile on her face, responded, "Thank you for asking, this where I grew up, people here were not so nice. In all honesty I am scared of their reaction."

Amber had a sweet smile, "Well I hope it all works out for you. I mean they have to apologise now, right?" Bridgette slightly nodded, almost unnoticeable. "Well I will be off, see you tomorrow Bridgette."

"See you tomorrow Amber," Bridgette giggled. If she was feeling down and Tikki was busy eating cookies or sleeping, Amber would always know how to brighten her spirits.

Tikki flew out with a smile and they started responded to all the letters while having a small conversation.

When they were done with all the letters, which took forever to do Bridgette decided to go for a swing, as Ladybug, of course.

She was swinging around outside when she came face to face with the person that she did not want to see, Chat Noir.

"La…Ladybug is that really you?" He queried, studying her in case she was a fake or an illusion.

"Yep it's me, now can we please go do a patrol," she snapped angry.

He grabbed onto her arm, "Hold up, this is the first time we have seen each other in three years and all you have to say to me is 'now can we please go do a patrol', angrily, I might say. What has happened to you?"

"I learnt your identity, Adrien Agreste, and at first I didn't have a problem, until you started bullying me in my civilian form. Do you remember me, Adrien?" She snarled, crossing her arms, as if that is the only way to protect herself.

When all the words processed to his mind, he was shocked and his mouth almost came off its hinges, "Marinette…" He squeaked.

She bowed her face still red with anger and her eyes as cold as ice. "The one and only."

He fell to his knees in shock, "Oh my gosh Marinette, please forgive me, I regret everything that happened that year, we all do. We have been in chaos since you left and even Chloe said that she was sorry once. We all believed Chloe's lies and you were always in the wrong place when she told us what you so call did. We tried calling a thousand times each and left hundreds of messages. We all tried, to find you, but as you can guess, no one's parents would allow him or her to leave the country. We are… I am soo sorry for everything Marinette. Please forgive me." Marinette pulled him in for a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly while he cried on her shoulder.

"I am sorry too, I didn't let you guys explain yourselves and that was unfair of me. I forgive you Adrien; I should have protected myself, stood up for myself and found out the truth." She gave him a small smile.

"No Marinette, you done everything write in the end, no one expected you to do anything. We done the wrong thing and you were scared of us." Adrien explained, gently to her. He wiped some of his tears from before.

They just sat there for a while just looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance until he decided to ask, "So when did you arrive? Alya has found a way to see if any Marinette Dupain-Cheng enters the country, but she hasn't said anything yet."

Marinette smiled slightly, thinking a while before answering, "I haven't come back as Marinette, and I am under a new identity. I travelled the world, trying to find myself and I found another talent and a few family secrets on the way. But back on track I am here as a different person and I only arrived a few days ago."

Adrien wanted to figure out who her new identity was so he asked her, "Can I play 20 question to try and figure it out


	3. Back To School

Ladybug utterly surprised by the question had to think for a while before answering, "Sure, but only if I can ask questions as well."

Chat Noir chuckled, with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Isn't that how you play?" He managed to get out, before exploding into a fit of giggles.

Ladybug's face exploded with red almost matching her mask and she let out a small giggle. "You can ask the first question," She responded, still embarrassed.

"Do you look different than how you used to, if so how?" He questioned, determined to find out who she was by the end of the night.

"Yes I look a little bit different, my hair is completely black and I sometimes have some red extensions in. My blue eyes have gotten darker and beside the fact that I have grown that is about it." She explained, her voice echoing around the starry night softly.

Putting her hand into her hair and balancing it on her knee, she was trying to think of a good question to ask, "How is Alya going re everything?"

His eyes dropped and his smile faltered a little, "Honestly, I really don't know she has been way different since you left. She isn't as social anymore and sometimes I can hear her crying in a classroom before school every morning."

Ladybug's mood saddens by that response and soon her face was covered in tears. She was so upset that she hadn't realised Chat Noir had grabbed her and now she was crying onto his shoulder. When she realised, she jumped right back and started wiping her tears from his suit. "Oh… I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to cry, it just I really needed to and hearing about Alya just sent me over the edge. I just have so many bottled up feelings and because I can't cry on tour, due to my manager…. I am sorry I just really needed to cry."

He was listening to every single word she said, and when he heard manager and tour, he knew exactly who she is. He brought her onto his shoulder and whispered, "It's okay, just cry it out."

They ended up staying in that position for 10 minutes before her eyes had no more tears left to cry. She moved so that now she was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, looking out into the distance.

Even though Chat Noir liked that position, he had to tell her he knew who she was. So he grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was looking at him and he was looking at her. "Marinette, I know that you are Bridgette," He whispered scared of what she would say.

She froze she didn't move shocked that he knew, but then she started to smile, "That's okay, I knew you were going to find out. Anyway, it means we can hang out at school tomorrow."

He smiled straight back, "Yeah, we can… wait, what you're coming back to school?"

She nodded, "My manager wants me to write a song about school, so she thought that I should go. I didn't agree at first, but when she mentioned where I would be going I wanted to come, just to you guys again."

Hearing that made him smile and he stood up and she followed but was shocked when she was lifted off the ground and twirled around. She laid her head back and spread out her arms, she had the biggest smile on her face. He slowly started to bring her down but brought her close to him.

Then it was like time just stopped, their eyes just clicked and they couldn't look away. They were in something like a trance, they were so memorised by each other that they had not noticed that they were leaning in, until, all of a sudden their lips connected. Her arms started to wrap around his neck and his were holding her waist bringing her closer to him.

They slowly came apart, their faces filled with one of the biggest smiles. "I'm soo happy that you are back Mari," He exclaimed to her.

She smiled back, "I am too." The rest of the night was spent playing and her learning what to expect for tomorrow.

Early the next morning, Bridgette was woken up by her very annoying alarm, now that she was a pop star, she was not allowed to be late. She slowly got out of bed and went to her walk in wardrobe. She looked around, when she found the perfect outfit for school. It was a red long-sleeved top that stopped at her waist and a black mini skirt. To top it off a white sneakers, with 2 special exquisite silver rings. She grabbed her silver necklace, which was shaped as a microphone, and her cute cat headband.

She grabbed her phone with a personalised logo 'Live Life to The Fullest' in graffiti. She went past the elevator and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She didn't have a chef, not because she can't afford it, but because she loves to cook. It reminds her of her life before all the tours and fame, helping out in the bakery whenever needed.

She grabbed some flour, milk, eggs, vanilla essence, white sugar and butter. She started to make waffles, she mixed the butter and white sugar together and placed it in the microwave. She placed the flour and eggs into a bowl. She then added the melted butter and sugar into the bowl and mixed. She then added the milk and vanilla essence and stirred the mixture till it was all smooth.

She placed it in a waffle cooker and a few minutes later her breakfast was ready. She grabbed the ice-cream and berries, decorating the waffles, before taking a picture. She posted the picture on Instagram, and before she knew it there was already 100 likes and over 30 comments. She ate her waffles wondering how today would go.

Adrien and she had already planned to meet each other at the beginning of class, so that they were a bit late. She finished off her waffles and packed her bag ready for the school day. Grabbing her bag she headed towards the garage, opened the door and saw her shiny, bright red Ferrari. She got the keys from her bag and opened up the car. She started the car and drove off in the direction of the school.

On the way there she was meet with many shocked faces. She was so grateful that she did not have any red lights stopping her. When she arrived at school she parked the car around the back, in the student carpark. She walked towards the front, at the front she was meet by a huge group of students.

The second someone had spotted her, she was swarmed by them. Lights were flashing and random objects were being pushed towards her, as well as pens. Everyone was wanting a picture or signature, from or of Bridgette.

When she caught Adrien's eye however, she pushed through the crowd into his arms. He lifted her up and twirled her around. The second he brought her down, his lips covered hers. When they broke apart, still very close together, there were many 'awes' and cheers.

When the bell rang they started to disappear into the school, but Bridgette and Adrien still stayed. They started to walk towards the school, walking towards the school she started to get scared and apparently it showed because he squeezed her hand and told her, "Hey it is okay, I am right here." Her only response was a smile.

When they arrived at the classroom they just stopped in front of the door, Adrien wasn't quite sure if she wanted to do this or was ready for it so he asked, "You ready for this?"

She smiled at his question, happy that he now cared for her opinion, "Yeah, I need to do this."

He opened up the door and bowed dramatically, using his catchphrase, "After you milady."

She walked in, and all of a sudden all the eyes were on her. Ms. Bustier was the first to react, she went up to Bridgette and hugged her, "My baby girl is all grown up!"

Bridgette hugged her back and whisper, "Mum, people are staring."

Ms. Bustier went to her desk smiling to herself, but not saying anything more.

Alya's eyes went wide and she managed to squeak out, "Mari?"

Bridgette just nodded and within seconds she was surround by her old friends in a massive hug. Everyone's eyes were filled with tears, they were all happy that she was back.

Most importantly so was she.

 **Hello all, thank you for waiting patiently and thank you to all the followers.**

 **As an apreciation another chapter will be out today!**

 **Thanks ? ﾟﾘﾘ**

 **Angel**


	4. New Times Same Friends

It had been one long week since her friends had found out and she had been finding coming back to school quite hard compared to home-schooling. When she was home-schooled she wasn't given many tests or assignments, just was taught things or was told to carry flash cards. At the moment she was sitting down at the library next to Adrien, finishing off their history assignment, a movie about the legend of Arthur.

They were researching the story of the stone when they were surrounded by a massive flock of pictures and sharpies, flooding their view. They squeezed down underneath, and quickly grabbed their laptops and bags, placing the laptops carefully into their bags. Marinette got out her phone and texted Alya 'Stuck in the library with Adrien, need some back-up!' It was only a few minutes later when she got a response, 'On my way, Nino is tagging along, see you soon!'

Only a minute or two later they heard 'Glazing in the Fields' by Bridgette, soon all the fans flooded in the school's amphitheater believing that Bridgette had somehow escaped to there. Marinette and Adrien came out from underneath the table to find Alya and Nino showing a hand towards them. Marinette and Adrien grabbed their friend's hand and they pulled them up. Placing their bags on their backs they all started to walk near the back exit.

"So after that… something who wants to go to Sienna's Spring Café down the road?" Marinette enquired her friends. That got their attention, Sienna's Spring Café was the most popular and expensive Café in town and for a good reason, everything there was like a slice of paradise.

"Dudette as much as I would like to go it is soo crowded and none of us can even afford it," Nino responded pointing at Alya, Adrien and him. They all nodded, even though Adrien's dad had a lot of cash he didn't get that luxury and was often kept to budget.

"Guys I got this one, don't even worry about the crowds, I am sure there will be very little at the moment. Let's just go, for us," She suggested. Alya, Adrien, and Nino were not happy that she was paying for them, how could she even be this kind to them if all they had done in the past was hurt her.

"Mari… we can't ask for that much from you, we have done nothing but hurt you and you paying for us, we don't deserve your kindness," Alya spoke warily know that Marinette has always had a heart of gold and not once had she ever refuse to share. She believed that if they took Mari for granted she would disappear from their lives again and this time not come back.

Alya started crying from the thought of losing her best friend and Marinette quickly pulled her into a hug and asked quietly "Why are you crying?" She slowly faded from the hug and slowly walked over to Adrien.

"I don't want to take you for granted Mari… I can't lose you again," Alya cried, leaning into Nino shoulder, where he silently hugged her till her tears had stopped flowing. Adrien hugged Marinette and she leaned into his chest.

"Alys… I would never dream of leaving any of you again. You're not taking me for granted I am just wanting to take my best friends and my boyfriend to a beautiful café around the corner to thank you all for being so accepting of me coming back."

They all shake their heads and all told her "We should be paying you back for not hating us when you got back." Mari just leaned further into Adrien's chest and he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, that's when they saw a flash.

All of a sudden they were surrounded by cameras and phones everyone was taking a picture. The group quickly sprinted out the back door and quickly jumped into Marinette's car and drove off towards Sienna's Spring Café. They were about to walk through the front door when Marinette quickly walked into an alleyway where they were faced with a bodyguard, "Ms. Bridgette it is an honor and I assume these are the guests that you have booked the room for."

Marinette sighed, "Jacques how many times do I have to say it is just Bridgette, and yes these are the guests." Pointing her hands towards my friends, "Come in guys, this place is amazing I am sure you will love it."

Walking into this room, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were stunned by the sight, there was tinsel hanging from the ceiling, silver and gold lights sparkling around the room. The room had about 15 to 20 people in there, Marinette led them over to a small bar table and told them, "I'll be back soon, I just have to do something first."

Giving Adrien a quick peck on the cheek she left quickly behind the New Year's stage. She quickly got into her new sapphire off-the-shoulder corset and her 3-inch sapphire high heels. Grabbing her microphone, she strolled out on stage. The lights were dimmed and the stage was lit up, everyone's faces were illuminated.

That was until Bridgette started to sing, with her angelic voice she sung 'To My Own Beat'. She was performing to her heart's content, losing herself within the words.

This song had always meant something special to her, this was the song that she always listened to on repeat. The song had always given her support throughout the struggles of tours, it reminded her that she always held the remote to her life and no one could take it away for her.

Finishing the song with a perfect A# she left the stage and began walking to her friends, on the short walk there she got many 'good jobs' and 'amazing voice'.

"You were amazing Mari," Adrien said, before kissing her on the cheek. She sat down onto his lap, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist. Their schedules were all empty for the rest of the day, so they decided to stay for a while before going home to play a dancing video game together.

Early the next morning Marinette woke up to her phone, she went to grab it when she saw all her friends all over her room asleep. 'We must have fallen asleep during the movie,' she thought. She turned on her phone to see a notification from Instagram. Going on Instagram she saw that Chloe had posted a fake photo of her and Chloe at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She decided to comment, knowing that it would cause a scene, she continued typing 'Hey Chloe lovely picture, but where am I? Sorry, but unless you take a proper photo with me, I don't want you to claim that it is me. Next time try asking for a pic!' clicking post, she waited a few seconds and all of a sudden this photo was receiving many comments.

Deciding to step away from social media for a while she woke up Adrien, with a quick little kiss. "Morning Handsome."

 **Here is the second chapter to be released today! Thank you all for your patience!**

 **If you have an idea for the story let me know and I will be happy to include it!**

 **Thanks**

 **Angel**


End file.
